


The Boyfriend's Parent(al Figure)

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s showing you off, you know,” Mandy would tell him later when Ian was driving her to work. “He’s proud to be with you and he wants everyone who matters to him to know about it. You’re the A+ report card he never had.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend's Parent(al Figure)

                Mickey had picked up paper plates and utensils so Ian found himself at a loss for anything to do to help set up for dinner. Ian was anxious and so Mickey suggested they go pick up more beer while Mandy was getting the food. Ian was so thankful Mickey knew how to read him so well.

 

                He let out a long breath when he sunk into the worn seat of the shitty city bus. He knew Mickey wouldn’t address his behaviour, but he was still silently taking care of Ian and soothing his worries. They grabbed a couple cases of beer and paid for them, and on the way back Ian thanked him and he just shrugged it off. Ian found his hand and held it and Mickey let him.

 

                By the time they got back to Rande’s place Mandy’s car was in the driveway and they had only to hike up the stairs and into the equivalent of dinner with the boyfriend’s parents. The lack of actual parental figures in Mickey’s immediate family left the next best thing – his aunt who harboured him and Mandy like fugitives when Terry was on a bender. Ian had never been in this situation before. Fucking people basically didn’t really warrant anything more than that, and especially not when he was some older married guy’s secret underage piece on the side.

 

He tried to be optimistic about his first dinner with his boyfriend’s parental figure, but it was hard given the track record he had with Milkoviches besides Mickey and Mandy. He knew Mickey considered her to be a good guardian and a decent person, but prior to a few years ago he hadn’t had a bad thing to say about his father. On the same thread, could anyone really be as bad a parent or a person as Terry Milkovich?

 

                Rande didn’t even approach the bar. She was rough around the edges, sure, but under the gruffness and sarcasm he could tell she was kind and conscientious. More importantly, she seemed to care about Mickey and Mandy as much as Ian did and would do anything she could to help them out, and that was all Ian needed to know to like her.

 

                After getting to know her a little over dinner Ian felt himself get less and less tense. He was pleased to see Mickey looked happy and proud to see the people he cares about most chatting and eating and getting along.

 

                “He’s showing you off, you know,” Mandy would tell him later when Ian was driving her to work. “He’s proud to be with you and he wants everyone who matters to him to know about it. You’re the A+ report card he never had.”

 

                Dinner was fairly uneventful. Ian and Mickey were both working on getting their GEDs so Rande asked them about that and they told everything there was to tell. They talked a little about work and when Ian mentioned taking his pills, Rande asked; “Mick says you’re manic-depressive. Meds fuck you up?”

 

                “Uh – yeah, it was a lot to adjust to at first,” Ian answered. “Had some bad weeks when we were trying to work out the right dosages and shit.”

 

                “Yeah, that’s how it is on TV,” she barely waited a second for that to process before she went on. “Your dick still work?”

 

                Mandy let out a snort and Mickey nearly choked on his beer. Ian was thankful he hadn’t been in the middle of taking a drink. “Uh... what?”

 

                “The meds keep you from getting it up, don’t they?” she asked, shrugging. Mandy clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

 

                “Not,” Ian paused to cough. “Not anymore.”

 

                “Oh, but they did?” she snickered and looked over at Mickey, who looked like he just wanted to sink down through the floorboards. “Bet that was rough, huh?”

 

                “Yeah, but my meds got balanced out and it’s all good now,” Ian said, wondering if he’d be less mortified if he’d had more to drink during dinner. He’d have more of an excuse for his reaction, at least.

 

                “Now you can fuck Mickey good?” Ian made some strange sound in his throat but he nodded. “Good. ‘Cause you know he gets pissy when he’s horny.”

 

                “I do not!” Mickey exclaimed, sounding surprisingly whiny. Ian would tease him about it later and Mickey would punch him in the kidney. “Fuck, don’t tell the fuckin’ story-“

 

                “Fine, fine,” Rande waved Mickey off and his hackles visibly lowered.

 

                “If she won’t, I will,” Mandy giggled and before Mickey could stop her she blurted out; “Mick once gave himself carpal tunnel from jerking off so much.”

 

                “Mandy, for fuck sakes!” Mickey groaned, while Ian nearly fell off his chair laughing.

 

                “That’s not even the story I was gonna tell,” Rande laughed, while Mickey scowled and kicked his boyfriend under the table. “I was gonna tell the one about when he pissed in my coffee because I threw out his porn stash.”

 

                “Oh, I definitely need to hear this,” Ian said, grinning at Mickey who groaned ‘fuuuuuuuck’ and slumped down in his chair.


End file.
